the_crash_team_racing_nitro_fueled_nitro_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Tawna
''Crash Bandicoot'' In the first Crash Bandicoot game, after being captured, she became another creation of Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. Crash escapes, falling out a window and waking up on N. Sanity Island. Driven by anger that the doctors still have his girlfriend, he decides to thwart Cortex's plans and rescue her. Tawna is used as bait throughout the game, with Tawna Tokens appearing throughout the various levels. Upon collecting three tokens, Crash is teleported to a bonus level with Tawna waiting at the end, before she is swept away from him again. Once Crash has collected enough gems, he can make his way through The Great Hall and be reunited with her on the balcony that awaits. The two then fly away on a large bird. After Crash defeats Cortex, he is also reunited with Tawna upon the blimp. The couple take the airship and fly into the sunset. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex no Gyakushuu! In the Japanese manual for ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, it is stated that Crash and Tawna broke up leading to her dating Pinstripe, explaining her absence in the game. This is meant to line up with the manga(which was released at the same time). This tidbit is completely absent in any other version of the game, and has never been confirmed by Naughty Dog either, meaning it's exclusive to the Japanese lore of the game. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortexedit A picture of Tawna can be spotted in the Bandicoot House on the fireplace, meaning that she and Crash are still staying on good terms with each other. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Tawna only makes a cameo appearance as a picture that appears on the sign of Moulin Cortex. In a deleted scene, Dingodile was going to have dinner with Tawna in his cabin as opposed to just reading a book. ''Crash Boom Bang! She is an unlockable playable character in the game, making her first proper appearance in a ''Crash game since Crash Bandicoot and her first appearance as a playable character. ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' There is a poster of Tawna inside Crash's house on Wumpa Island. ''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' Tawna reappears in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. She is shown as more competent, beating down a lab assistant before being captured in Cortex's castle. She also manages to briefly escape Cortex before being captured again at the end of the Tawna bonus levels. ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Tawna makes an appearance in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled as a reward in the game's first Grand Prix which launched on July 3rd 2019. She appears alongside Isabella, Megumi, Ami and Liz to form the Nitro Squad. CTR Nitro Fueled is the first game to feature Tawna with a voice, revealing her to be a tough, no-nonsense woman determined to win no matter the cost, or the enemy. Completing the Grand Prix also grants her an alternate motorsport-themed costume, which seems to grant her energized power. mqdefault (4).jpg ctr_nitro_squad___tawna_by_crazywackybonkerz_dddgk9f-fullview.jpg TawnaNF.png